spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Quag!
'Quag! '''is the eleventh episode of ''Even Moar Raw! The previous episode will be "Weighs a Ton" and the next episode will be "The Amazing Travis" Characters * Clem * Quag * SpongeBob * 3 Masterminds * 7 Minions Synopsis Sometime at the end of the Leader Plankton! Season 2, Quag attempts to fly into Earth to capture Sir Sandy. However, the rocket he was flying entered hyperspeed and crossed into the Even Moar Raw! ''dimension by accident. Transcript At the Tinnington Jail Galley, the criminal mastermind known as Quag as well as some others were discussing. “Ever since the ruler Plankton just disappeared, Bikini Bottom just...ugh I can’t describe it,” Quag shrugbbbed. A minion of his replied “Hey, I have an idea!”. The masterminds were confused that a minion has the capability to have an idea. “Please...explain,” Quag asked. The minion calmly said “Well, since there is no official leader in Bikini Bottom, maybe this time we can conquer their anarchy!”. Everyone in the table was shocked, then standing up and saying one word in unison: “Poyekhali!”. ' ' The night before the folks at Bikini Bottom celebrate their ‘independence’ from Plankton, a jailbreak was in full swing from Tinnington. “Come on you damn minions, to the space shuttle!,” Quag angrily said while running. A craft suitable for all the escapees was in the horizon. As they were making it, a ghost appeared. It was Clem! “Guys...you’re making a big mistake,” the ghost warned. Quag scoffed and said “Shut up, you illiterate piece of crap!”. The ghost turned back at him saying “Tell that to the kids in India and Africa who are dying for an education!” and immediately vanished. It was there when the rocket appeared before their eyes. Everyone boarded, and the criminals took off. ' ' “Every thing is goin’ good at twenty thousand miles per hour,” a minion who was piloting the spacecraft reported. Quag replied “Ahh..great, we’ll get to Earth in three days...WAIT, THREE DAYS?!”. Rage ensued due to him being enraged at the ‘slow’ timing. “Let’s turn it up to sixty-nine thousand per hour,” he barked at the pilot. The pilot argued that spacecraft flying past 50000 an hour will enter hyperspeed an cross a universe, but Quag ignored and barked louder. The pilot gave in and crossed hyperspeed at midnight. Eventually they arrived at five in the morning. The seven minions and four masterminds crashed into a body of under-sea ocean fifty kilometers from the main town. “Ugh...what is this place,” Quag dizzily said as he woke up. A minion said “I think it’s the Cheapskate Bay”. Quag said “I think you mean Chesapeake Bay in Maryland”. The minion then turned around. He looked at the city skyline. “Heeha Heeha, look what Neptune gave us to conquer!,” Quag yelled excitedly. The minions made a boat and they eventually arrived at the city at noontime. “Woah...the last time I’ve been here, prisoners filled the streets and everything was bolten red,” a minion said in awe. “Yes, I am surprised that Bikini Bottom looks so...different,” Quag replied in agreement. Just then, a passerby sponge just said “Hey there!”. The eleven criminals almost instantly dropped their jaws. “Okay...what the damn hell is happening,” Quag asked. He then froze a second later, turning to the spacecraft pilot. The pilot smirked saying “Yes...I told you!”. Quag then remembered another unrelated subject which he saw on the Jail TV yesterday, about how Leader Plankton vanished. He just then fainted. Immediately after, a blue light appeared. A shadow came out. Quag opened his eyes. Trivia * The Terrible Travis made the original image in 2012. * Being centred on a ''Leader Plankton! ''character, this is the second episode to feature a noun from a fanon series. The first was ''Livin' with the Squid ''in "Red Mist 2". * This will be the first episode the moon will be shown. Also, Mars is seen from Earth view in the episode, but no visit there will take place. * "Poyekhali" is Russian for "Let's go" * This takes place after the ''LP! season 4 finale "The Downfall" and concurrent with the beginning of ''Leader Plankton!: The Underwater Dimensional Battle''. Category:Episodes Category:2016 Category:Even Moar Raw! Category:Upcoming Category:PG